


Body Heat (Hypothermic, Heating Up)

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Canadian Shack, Established Relationship, Hypothermia, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their concert in Toronto, the band decides to spend the rest of the week taking in the beauty of northern Ontario, but when Jinwoo, Seunghoon, and Minho get lost on a nature trail as a blizzard rolls in, they find that the Canadian wilderness is more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat (Hypothermic, Heating Up)

**Author's Note:**

> This was due in November, but I failed and pushed it to December, but I failed again, so here
> 
> Blanket fic! Canadian Shack fic! In Canada!! It's everything you need for Winter, all rolled up in one, happy threesome!
> 
> Happy New Year!!!
> 
> Canadians, I am from America. I have never been to Canada before. If I made a mistake, please let me know.

The wind picked up around them and they pulled their coats closer around them as the first flurry of snow drifted into them, dusting their heads and shoulders and melting in their eyelashes.

 

Jinwoo, Minho, and Seunghoon had left the other two by the fishing dock to explore the walking trail, but after turning on a path have found themselves lost, and now that it's started snowing, their hope of finding their way back is quickly dwindling. Although the temperatures had been steadily dropping over the course of the day, from their vantage in the woods, they had missed the clouds as they rolled in.

 

The band had hoped to spend their last week in Canada taking in the picturesque sights of northern Ontario. Seungyoon, especially, had wanted to visit the lake and try his hand at ice fishing. Now, though, as the frigid wind abrades their cheeks, and the way ahead becomes increasingly whited out, Jinwoo can't help but wish they had just taken the flight home after the concert in Toronto.

 

“Does any of this look familiar to you, Hyung?” Minho calls over the gale.

 

Jinwoo shakes his head as Seunghoon replies, “Nothing looks familiar out here! And with all the snow, I think we wouldn't recognise it even if we'd been going in circles.” The mat-hyung has to agree, the Canadian landscape is entirely foriegn to him.

 

They trudge along in silence for a while before Minho's anxiety gets the better of him. “Seungyoon!” he calls into the wind. “Taehyun!”

 

They wait a few beats, but hear nothing over the screaming in their ears. “Hello! Seungyoon! Taehyun! Can anybody hear me?!”

 

“Nobody can hear you, Mino!” Seunghoon snaps, frustrated.

 

“No one is going to hear anything if we don't call out for them! We don't know where we are, we could be close by!” Minho reasoned, waving his arms emphatically.

 

“They're not going to hear anything anyway because of the storm, you idiot!”

 

“We have to at least try!”

 

Jinwoo had heard enough. Reaching back, he took a firm hold of Seunghoon's arm. “Leave him alone,” he said, squeezing in warning. “It can't hurt, and you never know, maybe by some miracle someone will actually hear us and help us get back. I don't know about you, but I'm fucking freezing, and I'd really like to be back in my hotel room right about now.

 

Seunghoon huffed and shuffled forward, walking alongside Jinwoo, their elbows knocking together as they moved forward.

 

Minho resumed his calling, but still they didn't hear any responses. The way ahead was now completely covered in snow, and piling up quickly. It was really making Jinwoo worried. They could handle the cold and the snow, but he didn't know if they'd be able to wait out a blizzard, and with the way the weather had been progressing, they would find themselves in the middle of a winter storm before the hour was out. He wrapped his arms tight around himself and shivered, as much out of fear as from the cold.

 

Minho, too came up to stand on the other side of Jinwoo, the three of them walking close together for warmth. “I don't think Yoon and Taehyun are still out here,” he said desolately.

 

“Just because they couldn't hear you?” Jinwoo looked over at him, jostling him with his shoulder.

 

The taller boy shook his head. “Not just that. The snow's getting really bad. If they wait around it'll be too dangerous on the roads to even get back to our hotel. They'll definitely have left by now, or they will, soon. I don't think we'll find them in time...” his voice trailed off, voice barely audible over the wind.

 

Jinwoo reached out and wrapped an arm around the younger man. “Even if they did leave, I'm sure they would have told the park rangers that we were missing. Someone will find us soon, I'm sure. We can't have gone that far. In the meantime we should just find somewhere to hunker down and wait.”

 

Minho didn´t look very reassured.

 

Jinwoo was completely sure now that they had left the small trail they had been following. The terrain had grown rougher than it had been before as they veered off track and into the trees. He slipped a few times as they stepped into the ditches and divots between the trees .

 

As they cleared a copse of bare maples, Seunghoon whooped joyously.

 

“Mino! Jinu! Look!” he pointed into the near distance where they could just make out the shape of a building through the snow.

 

“Oh, thank God!” Minho sagged in abject relief. The three of them carefully made their way down the short hill into what appeared to be a small clearing.

 

The cabin wasn't far, but it was difficult to see through the blizzard. From what they could tell, it was a small, personal cabin. Jinwoo wasn't sure how warm it would be, but he was confident that it would be better than waiting around outside. Hopefully the park rangers would be able to find this little place.

 

They had crossed just over half the distance when the snow beneath them shifted.

 

They took another few steps when a loud CRACK sounded over the rush of the wind. Instinctively, Seunghoon and Minho flinched away, shuffling in opposite directions as Jinwoo took a hesitant step back -

 

And fell through the ice.

 

“Jinwoo!” screamed Minho and Sunghoon, but Jinwoo didn't hear it, deafened by the freezing shock of water.

 

The first thing he noticed wasn't the cold.

 

He didn't even really register the cold.

 

What he _did_ register was the burning. The stinging pain all over his body, penetrating him to the bone, like knives. Like one of those mediaeval european torture devices that crushed you between two beds of nails until you couldn't breath from the pressure on your chest, the thick, sharp iron burrowing under your skin from all sides, muscles contracting in an effort to escape even though there's nowhere to move that doesn't just make everything _worse_.

 

Irrationally, inanely, Jinwoo thinks that he'd confess to whatever crime they wanted of him, if they would only let him out.

 

He flails in vain panic for several moments before finally bursting up through the hole he'd made, taking in huge, desperate, _painful_ lungfuls of air. He scrambles to find the edge of the ice, clutching onto it as tight as he can with his heavy arms and gloves.

 

As the sound slowly filters back in, he makes out the words “Grab on!”

 

Turning his head, he sees Seunghoon and Minho have congregated on Minho's side, closest to the cluster of trees that line what they now recognise not as a clearing, but as the _lake_. It takes another few seconds for Jinwoo to comprehend their words, and when he does he finally sees that they had taken Seunghoon's scarf, a warm, knitted thing twice as long as he was tall, and were using it a rope reaching out to Jinwoo.

 

Numbly, Jinwoo reaches his arm out to catch the end of it, though in his mind he doesn't understand why they couldn't just grab him with their hands.

 

He clutches onto the scarf as tight as he can, but when they try to pull in slips away from him, flinging out of his frozen hands and bouncing back to the other two. Seunghoon dashes forward and tosses it back to Jinwoo.

 

“Wrap it around yourself!” he yells, and Jinwoo tries to do as he says. The other two move forward a little, allowing him the slack he needs to wrap the stretchy fabric twice around his body, tying it in a loose knot around his middle. He grabs hold of the now-taught line with both hands and tries to pull himself up as Minho and Seunghoon pull him from their end.

 

In their combined effort, they manage to get him up onto his stomach, legs still dangling in the icy water. With his torso finally up onto the ice, the other two manage to finish pulling him out on their own, Jinwoo exhausted from the exertion. He rests his forehead on his arm as they pull him far enough from the hole that Seunghoon can reach him.

 

Jinwoo is weak and fading fast when the taller man takes him into his arms, Seunghoon's legs buckling a little from the drenched, dead weight, and Jinwoo's shaking.

 

He blinks slowly, head falling back onto Seunghoon's shoulder. He takes a shuddering breath as his eyes close for a moment, but he falls asleep before Seunghoon can get them back onto the land.

 

*

 

“Hyung?” Seunghoon calls, jostling the body in his arms when Jinwoo's head lolls back onto his shoulder. Receiving no response, he swears and quickly travels the short distance to the embankment.

 

“Is he okay?” Minho asks, frantic.

 

Seunghoon shakes his head. “He's still shivering, but he's unconscious.”

 

Minho nods. “Okay. Okay. Um.. That's okay, I think. I think we only have to worry when he stops shivering. He'll be okay when we get him into the cabin.” He sounds like he's convincing himself as much as Seunghoon, hysteria colouring his tone as they edge carefully forward.

 

They're slower going with Seunghoon carrying Jinwoo, but they make it soon enough, Minho tasked with the job of breaking them in while Seunghoon braces himself against the wall, praying it doesn't take too long because his muscles are screaming but he doesn't want to put Jinwoo down in the snow.

 

The door is locked and the knob frozen besides, but it's old and splintered and puts up little resistance at Minho's force.

 

The jamb breaks when he heaves his shoulder into the door, and Seunghoon spares a thought of apology for the damage, worry in the back of his mind that it's probably going to draft, but he brushes the thought away. It's dark inside, and cold, but blessedly free of the wind and the snow, and they can make out the shape of a mattress on the floor. 

 

The cabin is small, a livingroom/bedroom area and a kitchenette and a couple doors that might lead to a bathroom and maybe a closet or a pantry of some sort. The bed takes up most of the floor in the living area, and there's a wardrobe on one side of the door and a wood burning stove on the other. 

 

“We need to get him warm,” Seunghoon says as they close the door behind them as best as they can. “I'll get him out of these wet clothes, you find some blankets and see if you can light that thing, will you?” he jerks his head to gesture toward the stove. 

 

Minho nods eagerly, rushing to help. The wardrobe, fortunately holds a few sets of bedding; quilts, blankets, sheets, even pillows.  
  
While the other boy sets about making the bed, Seunghoon carefully lays Jinwoo on the floor near the mattress, careful not to get the bed wet. First he removes the gloves from Jinwoo's stiff hands, rubbing some circulation into them as he does. The zipper of his parka sticks, but he manages to get it open, though wrestling him out of it proves to be something of a chore, the heavy, wet fabric sticking to his shirt underneath making it nearly impossible to peel off. 

 

After several frustrating minutes wrestling with the coat, Minho bustling around the cabin looking for wood to light the fire, he finally gets it free of Jinwoo, throwing it across the room. Jinwoo's shirt comes off much easier. He doesn't bother trying to unlace the boots, instead just tugging them off along with his socks. 

 

The metal of his belt clasp is so cold it burns, but Seunghoon manages to work it open, forgoing his fly altogether in favour of slipping the denim and underwear off in one strong tug. 

 

Seunghoon tries not to look at Jinwoo's naked body, now not the time to admire him wet and pink and freezing as he gathers one of the quilts to wrap him in. His hair sticks up dripping, half frozen tufts, but there's nothing around to dry him with so Seunghoon pulls his own hat off his head, a blue knitted beanie, and slides it onto Jinwoo. Though the outside is wet with melting snow, the inside is still dry and warm form Seunghoon's body heat, low though it is. 

 

Finally, he picks Jinwoo back up, body wrapped in an old patchwork quilt. He lays him in the middle of the bed before stripping out of his own outerwear and boots, shedding his wet jeans before climbing in afterwards in his boxers and hoodie.

 

Minho quickly climbs in on the other side and Seunghoon takes a moment to be jealous of his long underwear before they're both pulling another quilt and a thick, woolen blanket over the three of them, the fire roaring in the furnace across the small room. It's overcrowded, but blessedly warm; he didn't even realise how frozen his feet were until they started to thaw out.

 

“He's gonna be fine,” Minho says, unconvincingly.

 

“Of course he is,” Seunghoon affirms, pressing in closer to Jinwoo, slipping wrapping a leg around him. He catches Minho's wrist and wraps his fingers around it, comfortingly. “Someone's probably out there looking for us right now. They'll find us in no time and we'll be able to get Hyung back to the hotel room. And then we can go home.”

 

Minho nods but doesn't respond, laying his head on Jinwoo's shuddering chest, heedless of his the quakes of his shivering, merely taking solace in his steadying heartbeat.   
  
Seunghoon sighs and presses his nose into the cold skin under Jinwoo's ear and together they lie listening to the whipping winds of the blizzard outside. 

 

*

 

Minho wakes up when the pillow beneath him starts to writhe. 

 

“Wha..?” he mumbles, raising his head to meet the bleary eyes of Jinwoo looking down on him, struggling to pull his arms out of the tight swaddle he's found himself in. 

 

“Hyung!” he cries, overcome with relief as he presses a desperate kiss to Jinwoo's lips. Jinwoo responds weakly, ceasing his struggles. 

 

“Hey,” he croaks. Minho presses more happy kisses into Jinwoo's face, the older man turning away in embarrassment, buring his face in Seunghoon's hair. 

 

“Mnn...” Seunghoon mumbles into Jinwoo's collar bone. “Wha's going on?” he asks before blinking up into Jinwoo's face. “Jinu-hyung!” he crows, much like Minho had, wrapping the smaller man in a tight hug.

 

Jinwoo has no choice but to take the double assault, trapped as he is. “Yes, yes,” he says hoarsly. “I am awake. I'm alive. I'm  _boiling_ though, so please help me get out of this damn blanket,” he pleads.

 

Seunghoon scowls at him. “You nearly died of hypothermia!” he argues. 

 

Jinwoo rolls his eyes. “And I'm clearly okay now. You saved me,” he leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Seunghoon's lips, the other man's argument dying as he chased Jinwoo back down onto the pillow. “How many blankets do you have on me? Three? At least let me have use of my arms again!”

 

Seunghoon meets Minho's eyes and they share an unimpressed look between them before obilgingly pulling the blankets down enough to unwrap Jinwoo enough to get his arms free. Jinwoo finishes the job himself, the quilt ending up bunched at the foot of the bed. 

 

The older man relaxes back into the mattress, sighing in relief, nude body warm but not too hot, basking in their combined body heat trapped under the two blankets over the three of them. He stretches his arms up over his head, hissing at the way his thawing muscles protest. 

 

“See?” Minho scolds, curling back into Jinwoo's chest. You're still not well yet.” 

 

“Hush your mouth, Song Minho,” Jinwoo pouts, tugging on the younger man's ear before buring his fingers in his soft hair. “If you're going to coddle me like an invalid then you can at least make me feel better.”

 

Seunghoon scoffs. Minho looks up at him, eyebrow raised. “I lit you a fire, Hyung! I broke into someone's house so you wouldn't die! What more do you want me to do?” In spite of his arguments though, he obligingly turned his mouth to suckle on the perky brown nipple under his cheek, hand sliding down Jinwoo's stomach.

 

He felt Seunghoon's hand follow his path, reaching down to push his fingers into the warm crease of Jinwoo's groin as he pushed himself up on his elbow to lean down and kiss Jinwoo again. “You say you want us to make you feel better, but are you actually willing to lay back and let us do all the work?” he asks dubiously, muttering the words into Jinwoo's mouth. 

 

“Hmmm,” Jinwoo hums contenedly, pulling his knees up to part his thighs. “That depends on how well you manage to please me.”

 

Minho can't see, but he knows that Seunghoon rolls his eyes, dipping back down to kiss Jinwoo. His hand moves to take his cock in his fist, stroking it to hardness while Minho slips a hand down to stroke and fondle his balls, moving over to lave attention on his other nipple. 

 

Jinwoo writhes beneath them, arching his back under their ministrations, his fingers fisting in Minho's hair. 

 

Minho groans and ducks under the blanket, kissing and sucking his way down Jinwoo's bare chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. 

 

Seunghoon rubs at the tip of Jinwoo's prick with his fingers, collecting the precome that starts to bead there. 

 

“Ahh!” Jinwoo cries, hips stuttering in an aborted thrust. 

 

Seunghoon abandons Jinwoo's cock as Minho approaches, the flesh slapping into his stomach, smearing wetness on Minho's cheek before he can take it into his mouth. Minho wastes no time setting a smooth pace, taking Jinwoo in deep as he licks and sucks on his rigid cock. 

 

With his sticky-slick fingers, Seunghoon nudges under Jinwoo's balls to rub at the tight furl of his ass, one slick finger pushing its way inside. 

 

Jinwoo gasps and raises his leg which Minho obligingly takes under the knee, pulling it up to Jinwoo's chest to allow Seunghoon room to work. 

 

Minho took Jinwoo deep into his throat, swallowing reflexively around him before pulling off to spit in Seunghoon's hand at his request, Seunghoon using his saliva to further lubricate his fingers before pushing two of them back into Jinwoo's greedy hole. 

 

“Oooh! Fuck, yeah, that's better. That's good, just-- there! There, right there, fu-uck!” Jinwoo thrust up into Minho's mouth as he took him back in, then down onto Seunghoon's thick fingers, riding them both in a blatant contradiction to “laying back and letting them work”, but neither he nor Seunghoon were about to repimand him. 

 

Jinwoo keens when Seunghoon massages his fingers into his prostate in a merciless, grinding circle, Minho intimately familiar with the process and easily able to imagine it now. The sound makes him moan around Jinwoo's prick and the vibrations make his balls draw up, the dual stimulation bringing him quickly to the brink. 

 

Sure enough, when Minho pulls off and blows a cool stream of air over his sensitive, purpling head, Jinwoo groans loud enough to drown out the screaming winds outside, arching his back as he comes over his stomach and chest, come catching Mino's chin as he rides Seunghoon's fingers through his orgasm.

 

When Jinwoo is shuddering and sensitive, Seunghoon withdraws his fingers and he and Minho move together, Jinwoo's leg dropping as Mino climbs between them, Seunghoon coming up to straddle Jinwoo's narrow chest.

 

Minho ruts his leaking cock into Jinwoo's sweat-damp groin, Jinwoo hissing slightly at the friction when he accidentally catches on his soft, spent prick. The hiss quickly turns into a happy moan, and Minho leans forward, hooking his chin on Seunghoon's shoulder to watch him sink into Jinwoo's mouth. 

 

Seunghoon gasps and groans, rocking gently forward and Minho's mouth opens in sympathy; both for the extasy Seunghoon must be feeling and in mimicry of Jinwoo. Minho bites down on Seunghoon's shoulder, the two moving in near sympathy with Minho frotting into Jinwoo's thigh and Seunghoon shallowly fucking his perfect pink lips, no longer blue and frozen.

 

It's this thought that pushes Minho over; the abject relief he feels at the difference of then and now that makes his cock spurt over Jinwoo's sticky, wet stomach and the curve of Seunghoon's ass. 

 

Minho is silent when he comes, holding his breath as he bites down into the meat of Seunghoon's shoulder, but Seunghoon is loud, moaning breathily as he sinks in deeper, coming down Jinwoo's tight throat when Minho reaches around to massage his balls, cradling them as they spend.

 

Seunghoon collapses, heaving as he pulls Jinwoo into his chest.

 

Jinwoo rolls over happily and they tangle their legs together, Minho panting as he curls up behind him, moulding himself to his sweaty back. 

 

Minho kisses the back of Jinwoo's neck, pulling Seunghoon's hat off of him so he can nose into the damp strands of his hair, breathing in his scent, warm and healthy. 

 

*

 

When they wake again, there's light drifting in through the frost covered windows and the cracked door. 

 

The fire has gone out, but they're warm curled up together.

 

“Hello! Is anybody in there?” comes a voice in English from outside.

 

“Hello?” Jinwoo answers, the other two quickly pulling themselves out of sleep as the rangers burst in, a cold wind sweeping through the cabin, making Jinwoo shiver.

 

The men are bundled up in heavy coats and hats with scarves that cover most of their faces. One of them speaks, muffled from behind his scarf, and he's speaking too quickly for Jinwoo's sleepy mind to grasp the language, but he hears their names so he nods, pulling himself up. “Yes, that's me,” he responds, pulling the quilt around himself. 

 

With his clothes still soaking wet and frozen, Jinwoo wraps himself back up in his blanket and deigns to allow Seunghoon to carry him to one of the snowmobiles that the rangers had driven on, the two riding along with one of them, and Minho carrying Jinwoo's clothes with the other as they travelled through the park to the lodge.

 

“Hyung!” Taehyun and Seungyoon call when they come in, Seunghoon setting Jinwoo down on the floor, cold, but not unbearable on on his bare feet.

 

“What happened?” Seungyoon asks, clearly referring to Jinwoo's nudity. Jinwoo blushes and pulls his blanket closer around him as Minho explains about his fall in the ice.

 

“Oh, my God!” Taehyun gasps, darting forward to wrap his arms around Jinwoo.

 

Seungyoon explains that when the storm hit, the roads were closed and they had been forced to stay the night at the park lodge, and that they had panicked when the three of them never showed back up.

 

“We're so glad you're all okay!” Seungyoon crowed, tightly hugging Hoon and Minho.

 

“Let's get you into some actual clothes, huh, Hyung?” he asks, coming up beside Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo sighs at the mere thought. “That sounds wonderful. And maybe a nice bath – I could do with a soak,” he suggests, chuckling when Seunghoon and Minho both yell out in horror.  
  
“No!”

 


End file.
